Painkiller
by LoneeWolf
Summary: She sat, her back against the door. She had once again, been a victim of the same ill that has been plaguing her for years. She would fall some perfect guy and she would swoon all over him, only to find out he was nothing like that and break her own heart. It was her fault entirely. If she wasn't so stupid, she could open her eyes and see that the world wasn't all pink and rainbows


She sat, her back against the door. Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled them against her chest. She had, once again, been a victim of the same ill that has been plaguing her for years now. It had all started when she was a teenager, Mavis surely knew why. She would fall some perfect guy (in her eyes anyway) and she would swoon all over him, only to find out he was nothing like that and break her own heart. It was her fault entirely. She was the one to blame. If she wasn't so _stupid_ , she could open her eyes and see that the world wasn't all pink and rainbows. It was dark and cold, with a pinch of evilness.

But that wasn't the reason why she was like this. Today was not about a broken heart, broken by herself. No. Today she could point the finger at someone else, even though the reason why the fight happened was her fault in the first place. She had been sad because the guy she was currently 'horny-ing over', like her best friend called it, had pushed her again once again. Okay, she knew she was pushy. But she didn't expect him to act like that. To literally push her away and storm out of there. So, she grew sad. And she sought console where she was most used to receive it. In the arms of her best friend.

And that was when hell broke loose. She walked inside his house, ignoring the mess and jumped into his arms, him currently being sitting on the couch. She wept in his arms and fisted his shirt, taking a deep breath over the smell of rust and male perfume that he wore. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and asked her what was wrong. And she told him. And he grew upset, like he always did, but he also grew distant. The girl couldn't understand why, so she asked him about it. When he didn't respond, she pushed it. It was in her curious nature. And he yelled at her.

She could still hear his heavy words in her ears. _'Maybe if you didn't throw your love to other people, you wouldn't have your heart broken! Maybe if you saved it for someone who actually wants it, you wouldn't be here crying like a little piece of blue shit!_ ' he had said. She was used to him cursing. But never had she heard his cursing directed towards her. When she was the target of those mean words. And that hurt her. Because he looked genuinely mad at her. Something that never happened to before. And she grew scared. And she ran away.

When she thought about it now, away from him and from the hurt, she realized he was right. She was giving her love away like candy to everyone. She was being that ignorant girl. And she did run crying to his arms when she got her heart broken. But only because she didn't know whom to give her love to. He was right. Like he always was when it came to matters of the heart. The girl sighed once more. What was she going to do? Could she go back to his house and tell him that he was right? She couldn't bear. Because she knew that that stupid grin would never leave his perfect studded face. But maybe it was her time to admit that she was weak too. She was always there for him, whatever it was. And she did grow cocky when he admitted she was right. Maybe it was his turn to shine.

She moved her fingers within her blue locks. Her brown eyes closed and her tiny figure relaxed. It was time for her to 'grow some balls' and face the events with her head up. She chucked. He was starting to get an effect on her. She was even starting to think like him. Maybe it was because she knew him. Because she knew the way he suffered. Because she knew the way he saw the world grey. But she was the first color he had seen. Taking a deep breath, she raised her head from her knees.

"Levy!" he called, his voice low and rough.

"Gajeel!" she exclaimed, jumping.

"True." he sighed. And then, out of the blue, he started singing:

 **I thought my heart might break cause slowly this kills**  
 **Not everyone needs space**

Levy smiled. She knew this song. It was the song he had written for someone, someone she didn't know who, and that she had caught on her eye. Strangely, she had memorized it and, when he had the paper sheets in front of him and was trying out the beat, she sang as well. He looked surprised at first, but then chuckled and continued, those two singing a duet. Just like they were singing now.

 _You what the doctor gave, I swallowed your pill_  
 _I never loved this way_

 ** _You pick me up and get me higher_**  
 ** _You fill my cup with desire_**

 ** _Baby I'm back now feeling, how I used to feel_**  
 ** _You got me back now, stick around, this is for reals_**  
 ** _You put it dow-dow-dow-down, my painkiller_**  
 ** _You put it dow-dow-dow-down, my painkiller_**  
 ** _Baby I'm back now feeling, how I used to feel_**  
 ** _You got me back now, stick around, this is for reals_**  
 ** _You put it down_**  
 ** _You put it down_**

 _I had to turn the page to get here to you_  
 _Love how you numb my pain_

 **But all the nurses say me, where is the juice?**  
 **What makes you go insane  
**

 ** _You pick me up and get me higher  
You fill my cup with desire_**

 ** _Baby I'm back now feeling, how I used to feel  
You got me back now, stick around, this is for reals  
You put it dow-dow-dow-down, my painkiller  
You put it dow-dow-dow-down, my painkiller  
Baby I'm back now feeling, how I used to feel  
You got me back now, stick around, this is for reals  
You put it down  
You put it down_**

"You put it down" Levy said, smiling. Gajeel sighed, leaning against the door, knowing that Levy was on the other side. Closing his eyes, he said:

"Check this out, I'm 'bout to kiss it, make it better. Kiss and make it better babe"

"Yeah, kiss and make it better. Kiss and make it better babe." she whispered back.

"I'm a kiss it, make it better, kiss and make it better babe."

"Oh, kiss and make it better, kiss and make it better babe"

"You the best..." he told her, smiling.

"I know... Baby I'm bad..." she said back, smiling when she heard him chuckle.

 ** _Baby I'm back now feeling, how I used to feel_**  
 ** _You got me back now, stick around, this is for reals_**  
 ** _You put it dow-dow-dow-down, my painkiller_**  
 ** _You put it dow-dow-dow-down, my painkiller_**  
 ** _Baby I'm back now feeling, how I used to feel_**  
 ** _You got me back now, stick around, this is for reals_**  
 ** _You put it down_**  
 ** _You put it down_**

"You put it down, my painkiller." he said.

"You put it down, my painkiller." she agreed. Hearing him chuckle, she asked "Woohoo, Freestyle and shit, uh?"

"You know it." he admitted "You're the only one that gets me this way."

"I'm glad. I wouldn't like if you shared this side of yours with anyone else." she told him.

"Oh yeah?" he asked "What would you do if I showed to someone else?"

"Well... I would grow really mad. And really explosive. And next thing you know, someone is going down for murder."

"Yeah? Who might that be? The person I'm showing this side?"

"No. Me." she laughed "For killing that person."

"Damn, Shrimp! What happened to you?"

"You happened..." she smiled "You were right, you know?"

"Well, that's a first." he said, surprised "What was I right about?"

"About me throwing my love away like candy." she admitted.

"Open this door." he said.

"Why?"

"Levy, I'm not having this conversation without being able to look at you. Open this door."

And she did has she was told. She got up and fixed her orange dress, before opening the door. In front of her stood, tall and lean, Gajeel Redfox, her best friend. His black mane spiking its way down his back and his red eyes penetrating her gaze. She smiled and pulled the door wide open, allowing him to enter her modest house. It was truth, all she had was books and more books, lying around and in shelves, but once he was in, he didn't even take a second to look around her house. His gaze was firmly fixed on her.

"Well, I'm standing in front of you and you can see me now, so you can talk."

"I know I was right, Shrimp. Why do you do that? Why do you throw away your love?"

"Because I don't know what to do with it. I mean... Who could possibly want my love?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I tried... I tried to give someone my love. All my love. And that person refused it. Told me to keep it. That he didn't want my love."

"You're wrong. There are people whom want your love. Believe me."

"Then why did he refuse?"

"Just tell me who he is, so that I can beat the shit out of him."

"It's you. I tried to give my love to you, Gajeel. And you told me to keep it."

"I never said I didn't want your love, Levy."

"Then why did you refuse?"

"Because I'm not worthy of it. I want your love, Shrimp, I want it so bad, but I can't allow myself to ask for it. Because I'm bad... I'm bad for you."

"Then you should know that I have a thing for bad boys." she said, grabbing his shirt and pulling him down, kissing him fully on the lips.

"Levy..." he whispered, before closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

Because her love was his. And his love was hers. And their love was each other's love. Because no one could tear them apart. Because no one could try and destroy what they had. Because he was her protector. And she was his healer. Because they supported each other, because they loved each other. Because they were only for each other, and each other only. Because he was the grey and she was the color that painted their mixed world.

Because he was her painkiller, and she was his.

* * *

 **A/N: The song doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Jason Derulo (that hot piece of dancing heaven) and it's called Painkiller. I advise you to listen to this song, it has a sick beat and I do not own Fairy Tail nor the characters listed above. If you feel comfortable enough, leave a review to let me know what you think and that's about it!**

 **LoneeWolf :)**


End file.
